User talk:66.216.245.69
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "T'Les" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- ThomasHL (Talk) 19:39, 28 April 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Birth years? Hi, welcome to MA! I've noticed you added years of birth for T'Les, Phlox, and Yvette Picard. I was wondering what your source for these was? I don't remember them being mentioned in episodes? Thanks! --- Jaz 01:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed, it would be helpful to know where you are getting this information, to ensure that it is from canon. 31dot 02:14, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I have blocked you after your edit to Feezal Phlox, which posted a year of birth without any source information. We need to know where this information is coming from in order to be included in the article in the correct manner and to ensure that it is from canon. If you post on this page that you have read and understand this, the block will be lifted. 31dot 01:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I have read and understand the rules and regulations "Peace and Long Life" :I'm not convinced of that, as where did you get "~1950" for Khan Noonien Singh? If you can cite the specific line or other evidence, please do so. 31dot 11:35, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :I would suggest you again reread the canon policy. Information from novels is not canon and should not be included in the in-universe portion of articles. It might be able to be included as Apocrypha information, and if you have questions on how to do this, please ask. Also, you can visit Memory Beta which does deal in information from novels. When you post here, the block will be lifted. 31dot 11:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I got the ~1950 because on the Khan Noonien Singh page it says he was born in the mid 20th century, which is 1901 - 2000 and 1950 is the middle of the 20th century, so i was just approximating it okay. You don't have to be so rude:( And it isn't from the novels, the October 11, 2161 is from the whole star trek series even look "According to Star Trek, the Earth-Romulan War will be fought between 2156 and 2160,6 which results in the establishment of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet on October 11, 2161". at this link :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2160s Now Stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't give me any of that Bull ::Wikipedia is not a valid canon source, nor are posts on forums. I suggest you read the canon policy again. - 15:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :"Is from the whole star trek series" is not an acceptable citation; we need to know which episode/movie such a date was given in. Only things that appear on your TV or movie screen are canon. 31dot 15:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, SERIOUSLY!! I give up DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT WRITE ON THIS PAGE EVER AGAIN!!!